


Soft Lamilla

by syntheticgalaxy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticgalaxy/pseuds/syntheticgalaxy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolqueernerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolqueernerds/gifts).



Here's a link to the drawing, I hope you like it!!! <3

http://alexei-tatertot-mashkov.tumblr.com/post/154177196749/a-softe-lamilla-swawesome-santa-gift-for


End file.
